Pretty In Wisconsin
by BelleBee
Summary: AU Jackie Burkhart has a lot to deal with. Her dad is in prison, her mum can't get it together and one of her best friends is in love with her. Will she be able to sort everything out by Prom? Inspired by Pretty In Pink.
1. Chapter One: It's A Wonderful Life

EDIT: This is an edit of my first fic, it is very much based of John Huges Pretty in Pink but with a 70s show spin. I also sadly own none of the characters and most of the plot but I hope it is a good read. Enjoy xx

* * *

Driving up to the curb in front of his old high school Eric Forman shifted to park before turning to face the melancholic girl in the back seat.

His heart really went out to the girl who just a few months ago had been so full endearing brattiness. Her world had been shaken when her Dad had been imprisoned for company fraud and her Mother decided she preffered being drunk to sober. Jackie had forced her self to take the responsibility that shouldn't have been hers.

Now she sat in the back of Eric's car, twirling a finger through her long brown hair as she watched a group of cheerleaders, her old friends. They walked up to the school falling all over themselves with laughter as they swung through the front doors. Not a whole lot of her friends had stuck around after her Daddy had been arrested. It seemed they hadn't wanted to risk their social standing.

"Ready to go in kids."

She looked over to see Eric giving her one of his 'cheer up kiddo' looks and wished for the thousandth time she had a big brother.

Laurie poked her tongue out playfully as she exited the car.

"Come on Jackie," she called, "It's freezing out here."

"Hey, don't worry about those dillholes," Eric said gesturing in the direction of the cheerleaders who had just walked by.

"I won't," she tried to reply convincingly but all the while knowing he wasn't buying it.

"Are you working tonight?" he asked, changing topics.

Eric and Jackie both worked at the local movie cinemas.

"Yeah, you wanna pick me up after school?" she replied hopefully.

"Sure thing, I'll see you then," he called out as she climbed out of the car.

With a final wave he backed the Vista Cruiser on to the road and accelerated down the street.

"Jackie I swear I'm going numb here," whined Laurie, bouncing up and down on the spot. Clearly not enjoying being exposed to the less than stellar Wisconsin weather.

"Hello my lovelies," came an accented voice from behind them. "How did my ladies enjoy their weekend?"

Jackie and Laurie smiled as they turned to face their adorable and adoring foreign friend.

"Hey Fezzie," they greeted in unison.

"I must say you're ass is looking lovely today," he teased Laurie.

She rolled her eyes before taking off toward the school. The cold finally having gotten the better of her.

"Jackie, looking beautiful as always," he said more seriously.

"We better catch up to Laurie," she replied quickly.

She had been growing suspicious of Fez's feelings toward her lately. She wanted to set him straight but she didn't want to risk losing another friend.

* * *

"Hey Hyde, did you catch this month's centrefold. Miss February is looking pretty sweet," called out Casey Kelso as he jogged casually toward his friend.

"Hmmm?" Steven Hyde looked away from the petite brunette he had been studying for the past few minutes in annoyance, fiddling with the sunglasses in his hands.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" he asked stoicly, but Casey could tell he was annoyed.

"What's up with him?" Casey whispered none to subtlety to the bored looking blonde flipping through a Cosmo.

She smirked before pointing toward the girl that captivated Hyde's attention. "Jackie Burkhart. Old Heidi's got a hard on for that frigid bitch."

Hyde continued to stare, ignoring the younger girls bating.

"Seriously man, look at her. She's the most depressing chick I've ever seen," Casey declared, "and so very clearly a virgin. I wouldn't waste my time."

"Whatever man," Hyde replied in the same deadpan tone.

"Hey!" came the voice of the Vice Principal, "Casey Kelso, Pam Macy, Steven Hyde! Get to class now!"

* * *

Jackie sat in study hall bored out of her mind. She had finished all her homework on Saturday and hadn't been assigned any since.

She ran her pencil lazily over a scrap piece of paper, now covered with the words 'I love S.H.' and 'Steven Hyde 4 Jackie Burkhart'.

"God I hate maths," moaned Laurie sliding down in her chair her head coming to rest on the sheet that was due next period.

"Hey what's this?" Laurie snatched a piece of paper her friend had been doodling on for the past twenty minutes.

"Oh my god," whispered Laurie excitedly, "You like Steven Hyde, Since when?"

"Shh, I dunno, awhile maybe. You can't tell anyone," Jackie blurted out very quickly.

"Jackie seriously," Laurie continued, almost sympathetic, "Steven Hyde? He doesn't even know you exist."

"I know." Jackie sighed resignedly as she slid down her chair, "It's awful."

"Oh Honey," Laurie tried to comfort her best friend as she laughed in spite of herself. "Were you hoping he'd ask you to Prom?"

"I don't think so," she replied honestly before straightening up, "I don't even know if I want to go. Part of me is saying 'just go get it over with' but then the other part just thinks its a stupid tradition so why bother."

"But it's Prom, you have to go," Laurie insisted

"I don't even have a dress," Jackie replied uncomfortably.

"So buy one," sighed Laurie nudging her friend playfully.

"Why are you so insistent all of a sudden?" Jackie asked curiously. "Oh my god! Someone asked you didn't they!"

"Maybe," admitted Laurie, her cheeks colouring slightly.

"So...who is it?" Jackie asked after a moment's pause.

"Michael Kelso."

"Kelso?" Jackie repeated alarmed.

"Don't worry he's nothing like Casey," Laurie insisted, knowing exactly what Jackie was thinking.

Jackie hoped for her friends sake that he wasn't.


	2. Chapter Two: Kelso's Serenade

**AN:** I forgot to put this in the 1st chapter *facepalm* anyway I love Pretty in Pink so I thought it would be a fun plot to write for these characters. They arn't exactly the same as they are on the show (especially not Laurie) but I think if they lived in these circumstances then this is how they would have turned out.

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to the people who own them (you know who you are)

* * *

Casey Kelso looked down the lunch line to the object of his friends affection.

That Jackie Burkhart sure was a looker.

Running his fingers briefly through his hair he paused briefly to check his reflection in the mirror before sliding next to her.

"Hey Jackie," He greeted her suavely, not hesitating to encroach on her personal space.

"Uh, hey Casey," Jackie responded backing away from him.

"I'm graduating soon you know, so I was thinking.. when are you going to let me take you out in the Trans-Am?"

"Try Never," she replied coldly, turning away.

"I'm talking about more than just fooling around here," he said grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away.

"No you're not," she replied matter of factly.

"Hey," He closed in, his grip on her arm tightened. "I'm not going to find this little tease act you got going hot forever you know."

"Get off me," she snarled wriggling out of his grip.

"You know I've hooked up with a lot of girls at this school. I don't see what makes you so special," he growled.

Jackie looked fearfully into his eyes before spotting her friend's coming toward her.

"Hey!" Fez called out loudly, "What do you think you're doing?"

Casey backed up, now turning his attention to Laurie. He smirked as he raked his eyes up and down her body. Laurie felt her cheeks colour in shame.

"Whatever," he said lazily as he made his way out to the smoking patio.

Fez closed his arm over Laurie's shoulders protectively and whispered low so nobody but her could hear.

"Don't worry you weren't the only girl at this school to fall for his bullshit."

* * *

Hyde looked up from behind his sunglasses to see Jackie take her usual place in the cafeteria.

She looked a little upset, he wished he knew her well enough to ask her what was wrong.

"Oh god give it a rest," Pam had looked up from her cigarette lunch and rolled her eyes when she noticed what Hyde had been staring at.

"He's at it again," she informed Casey who had just joined them on the patio.

"What's with you man?" Casey asked as he sat down beside him.

"What?" asked Hyde abruptly as he snapped to attention.

"It's like you've lost your mind, what are you gonna do with a girl like that? She's a total prude."

"Whatever," Hyde replied as he stood up to leave.

"Hey where are you going," Pam called out after him.

"Dunno," he mumbled as he walked away.

* * *

Fez ran to catch up with Laurie who was battling her locker.

"Urgh, I don't get this. It all fit in this morning," she huffed frustrated, leaning against the mysterious combination that was the contents of her locker.

"Here let me help you with that," he offered leaning up against the mass as she forced the door closed.

"Great, now I just have to wait for tomorrow to have it all fall out again," she smiled.

"Hey uh Laurie, I was just wondering...Do you know if Jackie has a date for prom yet?"

"Nope, she was even saying she might not go this morning and I was telling her that she may as well...Oh my god you want to ask her!" Laurie squealed finally catching on. "That is so cute."

"Ah, yes," Fez replied nervously shifting where he stood. "So nobody has asked?"

"Not yet." Laurie replied, wondering if she should tell him about Steven Hyde. It was not like he had a high chance of asking her right? she thought to herself. He and Jackie hadn't even spoken let alone been out on a date. No, she decided, there was no need to bring it up. Fez was a really sweet guy, Jackie would have a great time with him.

"You should go for it," she encouraged him.

"Thanks Laurie," Fez exhaled looking slightly relieved.

"No Problem."

* * *

"All aboard the Batmobile," Eric smiled as he opened up the passenger door.

Laurie rolled her eyes at her brothers geekiness as she climbed into the back seat.

"See you later," Fez called, waving goodbye as he began walking toward the student car park.

"See you later Fez," they all called out to their foreign friend.

"So ladies how was school?" Eric asked.

"Interesting," Laurie smirked evilly from the back remembering what she had learned about Jackie and her feelings toward a certain someone.

Jackie caught the expression on her face and flashed her a '_don't even think about it_' look.

"Well I'm glad to see you're paying attention," Eric rambled on, thinking they were talking about schoolwork, completely oblivious to the expressions on the girls faces.

"How's Donna?" Jackie asked. She was very fond of the older red head.

"Pretty good actually...I'm thinking of asking her to marry me," Eric tried to say casually but his voice squeaked slightly showing how nervous he was.

"Hey!" Laurie punched his arm excitedly, "That's great."

"Whoa! easy tiger," Eric rubbed his arm. "I might need that later."

"Have you bought the ring," Laurie asked, seemingly more excited than the elder Foreman.

"No, actually Jackie I was wondering if you could help me with that," Eric asked almost pleadingly.

"I'd be happy to," Jackie smiled.

"Why don't I get to come?" Laurie whined.

"Because it's bad enough I have to trust you with this secret. I know you little sis, if you see the ring you'll want to tell everyone about it," Eric replied knowingly.

"He knows you to well," Jackie smiled.


	3. Chapter Three: A New Hope

**AN:** I really love the moments of Jackie and Eric friendship on the show so I thought it would be fun if they worked together.

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing

* * *

"Save us Obi Wan, you're our only hope," Eric squeaked in a girly voice as he manoeuvred a soda cup into the popcorn machine.

"You better get R2D2 out of the popcorn before Ricky comes back," Jackie advised him, amused by his childish antics.

"Jackie, it's not popcorn," Eric explained in a slow voice, "it's Tatooine."

Jackie rolled her eyes at Eric's 1000th re-enactment of Star Wars and wondered again what she had done to deserve getting stuck working with this loony kid four nights a week.

"So did Laurie tell you about her date for prom?" she asked.

"Yeah." His tone indicated how unimpressed he was with his sisters choice.

Like everyone else in Point Place he knew of the Kelso brothers reputation when it came to dating girls. It especially didn't help that Laurie had already been used and abused by Casey.

"Did you have a Kelso in your grade?"

"Ryan Kelso," he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "So what about you Miss Burkhart," he said carefully changing topics, "how many guys are beating down the door to ask you to Prom?"

"None," she sighed. "I don't even know if I want to go. How was your Prom?"

"Horrible," he laughed. "But it's Prom, you have to go."

"Did you go with Donna?" she asked, picturing how cute they would have been.

"Yeah," he smiled, maybe it wasn't that horrible now that he thought about it...

She shrugged. "I can't go alone, just give people one more reason to laugh at me."

"Hey who is laughing," Eric said seriously, "and besides who wouldn't want to go with a foxy girl like you?"

Jackie covered her face with her hands, a little embarrassed. "We'll see," she said trying to dismiss the topic.

"Well see about it later, we have a customer," Eric hissed.

She got up and walked over to the register. "Hello, welcome to the Point Place Cinema how may I help you?"

Hey eyes grew slightly wider as she realised who she was talking to.

It was him.

* * *

Hyde studied the girl on the other side of the register.

He didn't think he'd ever been this close to her before. She was even more beautiful than he had realised.

He wondered briefly what it might be like to run his fingers through her soft, brown hair or kiss those pouted lips and stare deep into those eyes that were now looking at his curiously.

"Oh, uh hey," he realised she had been waiting for him to start speaking. "I just wanted to pick up a timetable of what's playing this week," he asked, trying not to look like a complete moron.

"Sure, no problem." She reached for a stack of paper behind the register.

He pretended to study the show times in his hand nervously wondering what to do next.

"Have you seen this one?" he asked desperate to engage her in conversation, unaware of what he was even pointing at.

"The Big Fix, sure," she replied.

"Was it any good?" he continued trying to feign interest.

"Yea it was great," she said in a playful, sarcastic sort of way, "best movie of the year."

"Maybe I'll check it out then," he shrugged.

"Great, maybe I'll see you then," she smiled, feeling her chest flutter.

"Thanks...bye." He spun around and moved towards the exit his mind racing.

He should have had a better game plan, when he'd found out where she worked he'd been in such a rush to get down there he hadn't really thought this through.

Well at least he had talked to her, his mind reasoned, for a couple of minutes he had an excuse to get close to her.

* * *

"Who was that," Eric teased, noticing the colour beginning to show in his friends cheeks.

He slid along the counter to where she stood trying to get a better read on how she felt about this guy.

"Just someone from school," she answered nonchalantly, her smile betraying her true emotions.

The last thing she needed was for two Formans to find out about how she felt about Steven Hyde.

"I think he likes you," Eric said with eyes twinkling.

Jackie looked up trying to gage whether he was teasing or not.

"He did come all the way down here," he pointed out.

"He was probably going to ask some other girl to the movies and he just needed the show times," Jackie sighed.

"Rubbish," Eric dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Hey Burkhart!" Ricky approached his two employees. "Ladies bathrooms, now!"

"Geez what's his problem," Jackie mumbled to Eric as she ducked down to retrieve the cleaning supplies.

He just shrugged trying very unsuccessfully to repress his laughter.

"Shut up," she said in mock frustration as she shoved him off the counter.

"My ass!" he whined unable to stop himself from laughing as he lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Burkhart! No horseplay," came Ricky's voice from behind them.

Eric continued to laugh, pointing his finger at her as she retreated to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, ho, it's time to go," Eric chanted as he locked up the front of the cinema.

"God, do you have to do this every time," Jackie groaned.

"It's tradition," he reasoned. "So you coming over to The Hub tonight?"

"Sure, it's better than what's waiting for me at home."

Eric nodded knowingly. All that was waiting for her passed out mother and a TV dinner.


	4. Chapter Four: Bring It On Home

**AN:** Big thank you to Kithryn and jwoo2525 for my first reviews

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

"Hey Leo man," Hyde said as he entered the Hub, removing his sunglasses.

"Oh hey man," answered the scruffy owner. "You look down man."

Hyde smiled, the aging hippie may not be playing with the full deck but he usually had pretty good emotional intuition.

"Girls man," Hyde said by way of explanation.

He knew Leo wouldn't pester him for specifics.

"You're not the only one tonight man," he pointed over at a table directly behind him.

"That kid's getting way in over his head."

Hyde looked to where Leo was pointing and was surprised to see Casey's little brother out on what appeared to be a date with that blonde little number that he always seen with Jackie.

He turned back around quickly. He knew Casey had messed around with this girl and seeing how he was friends with that particular Kelso he could sense a potentially awkward situation arising if he were to stick around.

"I'll see you around man," he said getting up of his stool.

"Later man," Leo replied, "Say hey to Edna for me."

"Sure," Hyde called back distactedly as strode over to the exit.

"Oh sorry man," he said to a little foreign kid who he nearly knocked down with the door.

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Fez mumbled but the guy was already long gone.

"Hey Fez," Michael Kelso called out, waving excitedly like an overgrown puppy.

Fez waved back and walked over to his friend. The two guys had a couple of classes together and had gotten to know each other pretty well over the past couple of months.

"Hey thanks for the advice about Laurie," he said discreetly, unsure of when his date would be back from the bathroom. "I had no idea she felt the same way about me."

"No trouble my American friend," Fez replied, slapping Kelso on the shoulder.

"So how is it with you and...you know?" Kelso asked, lowering his voice. "Jackie," he hissed unneccesairily.

"I don't know," Fez replied fidgeting with his hands, "I get so nervous and then I cannot speak."

"Just go for it, I mean you're a good looking guy," Kelso said encouragingly.

"Right back at you buddy," Fez smiled.

"Wait here she comes," Kelso hissed again, spotting the brunette in question with a tall thin guy.

"Hey Fez," Jackie greeted her friend brightly, walking over to join him. "Uh hey Michael," she turned to greet the other boy.

She didn't know how to act around this guy. They had been in the same grade their whole lives but they'd never really talked before and she didn't really know too much about him. She knew his brothers reputation though and that did worry her but Laurie was willing to trust him and Fez seemed to know him so she was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey I'm Eric Forman," Eric reached down to shake Michael's hand.

"Michael Kelso."

"Hey I know you," Eric said comprehending something, "You're the kid who fell off the water tower."

"Every grade," Michael responded proudly.

"Uh hey guys what's going on?" Laurie had just returned and she didn't look overly pleased at her two friends and older brother gatecrashing her date.

"They were just moving," came a voice from above them all.

"Hey Pinciotti," Eric stood up to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Hey Donna," Jackie smiled at her friend.

"Come on Michael you can walk me home," Laurie stood and grabbed Michael's hand.

He waved at everybody before chasing Laurie out the door.

"So how was work?" Donna asked Eric and Jackie. "Did Han Solo escape the bounty hunters in time?"

"Who is this Han Solo?" Fez asked, confused.

Donna winked at Jackie as Eric began explaining to Fez the wonder of Star Wars.

* * *

"So who's asked you to the prom?" Donna asked as she twirled her straw in her hands.

They were running dangerously low for topics of conversation. Eric and Fez were busy at the pinball machine.

"Nobody," Jackie sighed.

Donna was surprised, Jackie had certainly never been low on admirers before.

"It seems there isn't a huge interest in dating a jailbirds daughter," she continued by way of explanation.

"Wow," was all Donna could say.

"There is someone I like though," Jackie admitted shyly to the older girl. "His name is Steven Hyde...What?"

Jackie was surprised that Donna had started laughing.

"I know him," she explained, "He dated my sister Tina."

Donna couldn't help but continue to grin. If Jackie's only problem was she thought Hyde would be embarrassed to date a girl who's dad was in prison then she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Jackie arrived home to find her mum passed out on the couch.

She reached for the blanket she had started keeping downstairs for this very purpose and tucked her mother in, making sure her head was resting on the pillow. She placed a stack of mail she had just retrieved from the mailbox on the bench, the bills would just have to wait for the morning. She was going to sleep.

"Goodnight Jacqueline," she could have sworn she heard her mother say as she walked up the stairs.


	5. Chapter Five: Jackie Bags Hyde

**AN:** This chapter was inspired by Jackie saying she always does her homework on a Saturday.

**Disclaimer:** The usual

Jackie moved her finger along the list detailing the sections of the library. This was not how she wanted to be spending her Friday afternoon.

"History...section three...civil war...row B," she mumbled.

"Hey," came a voice from behind her. "Oh I'm sorry," he said as he realised he had startled her, "here let me get those."

He reached down to grab her things that had dropped to the floor.

"Thank you," she said shyly as she comprehended who it was. "So did you enjoy the movie?"

Hyde smiled, "I haven't seen it yet, I haven't found anybody to go with."

"Maybe you should ask them if they want to see something else," she asked, hoping she was being subtle.

"I haven't asked anyone," he clarified for her.

She could feel the colour rising in her cheeks.

"Where are you headed Miss Burkhart?" he asked lazily.

Jackie's heart almost skipped a beat, he knew her name.

"I'm looking for books on the civil war," she heard herself say, her mind was racing.

"Yikes," he said making a face, "do you want me to help you look?"

"Sure, if you aren't busy or anything," she replied joyfully. She wondered what he was doing here anyway.

"I'm just here for detention," he said, answering her unasked question.

They made their way over to section three in almost complete silence, both racking their brains for things to say.

"Oh god," Jackie cried out when she saw how large the section for civil war was.

"Mr Hyde, so nice of you to help this young lady but if you would take you're place back with the other students in detention where you belong," interrupted Miss Magee, her voice rising with the last three words.

"Sure thing," he called out to an annoyed looking Miss Magee. "See you around doll," he said to Jackie in undertone, winking as he walked away.

* * *

Jackie looked down at the pile of books, she had two problems. First one was that she needed all of these books to do her assignment which she planned on finishing this weekend. The second was she was too small to carry them all home.

Sighing in frustration she looked through the titles one more time seeing if any of them were expendable.

"Hey can I help you out at all?" Steven Hyde smiled slightly as he walked over, glad that she was still here.

"Only if you know how to teleport books," she joked half heartedly.

"Well I have a car," he offered, "and a pair of hands," he held them out and shook them for emphasis. "So I could give you a ride."

Jackie thought it over. As estatic as she was that he was offering her a ride she was still embarassed at the thought of anyone seeing her mother in a drunken state.

She did need to get home, and it was 4:00ish so her mum should still be out at one of her favourite bars. If she took him straight upstairs he wouldn't have to see the mess in the living room where her mother now spent most of her time.

"I'd love that," she smiled warmly at him.

* * *

"It's this next one on the right," Jackie directed him, pointing out the window.

Whoa, Hyde thought, his whole house could probably fit in her front yard.

Jackie looked around nervously, she hoped he wasn't noticing how dilapidated her house was looking in comparison to the immaculate lawns of her neighbours.

He parked the car before walking around to open the door for her and lift the multitude of books off of her lap.

"Thanks," she said nervously.

"No problem," he replied.

Jackie flinched as she noticed the weeds that were sprouting from her lawn and the wilted flower beds. She hurried to get inside.

"My rooms just up here," she said hurrying him on to the stairs.

Hyde's pulse quickened as he realised he was actually going to see her bedroom.

He expected it to be all fluffy and pink, filled with stuffed toys and other girly things but was surprised at what he found. The room was sparsely furnished without a teddy bear in sight. The walls were painted a light purple and the carpet was a greying white. One of her cupboards looked in need of repairs and her curtains looked shabby and worn. Despite this the place looked clean and comfortable. He smiled as he spotted a plush unicorn resting on her bed. He knew there had to be at least one.

"My Dad was going to replace that," she said when she noticed him staring at her broken cupboard.

He nodded without commenting, he knew that her Dad was in prison.

"Well I think it's ok to hold this lot," he smiled at her placing the pile of books on top of it.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, unable to shake her nervousness.

"Sure, do you have any pop?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder lazily.

"I think so, I'll go get one," she said quickly before bouncing out of the room.

Hyde fidgeted as he walked around her room unsure of what to do. He smiled as he recognised the 45 of Todd Rundgren's 'Hello, It's Me' next to her record player.

"All we had was ginger beer," she said as she returned.

"Thanks," he replied as he unscrewed the cap and took a swig.

"I'll walk you down to your car," she said, wishing her mother wouldn't be home soon so he could stay a little longer.

She'd be so embarassed if he saw her mother in one of her drunken states.

"Oh, ok," he said a little taken aback.

He watched her in front of him as she walked down the stairs, her hips swaying with every movement. He was going to have good dreams tonight, he smiled at the thought.

"Goodbye," he said turning around to face Jackie, "good luck with the-," he was cut off as he felt her push up against him enveloping him in a kiss. He circled his arms around her waist as he responded with enthusiasm.

"Bye," she said they broke apart moments later. She waved as he started up his El Camino and drove away down her street.

He was definitely going to have good dreams tonight.


	6. Chapter Six: Whole Lotta Love

**AN: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

* * *

Jackie was flying when she went to school on Monday. It was a miracle she had been able to finish her civil war assignment. Ever since Saturday she hadn't been able to properly focus on anything other than one fact. She had kissed Steven Hyde and he had kissed her back.

"What's with you?" Eric asked curiously when they arrived at school.

Laurie smiled knowingly, Jackie had wasted no time telling her best friend everything about it.

"Nothing," Jackie replied mysteriously, "um will you help me return these books? they're really heavy."

"Sure... Whoa," Eric was surprised when he felt the whole weight of the stack. "How on earth did you get these home?"

Jackie just shrugged, she wasn't about to tell the whole world about her and Steven.

* * *

It was Wednesday before Hyde got up the courage to ask her out.

He didn't know why he was so nervous, she liked him right? She was the one that had kissed him, she was the one that had pulled herself up against him as he kissed her back. He smiled thinking about it, he hadn't thought about much else recently.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Pam Macy, startled. Hyde never looked happy about anything.

Hyde ignored her as he made his way into the cafeteria. She was with that blonde girl again, Casey's brother and a kid who looked really familiar.

He'd probably just seen him around school Hyde figured as he headed over to where they were sitting.

Jackie smiled as he approached and made room for him to sit next to her.

"Hey Jackie," he said as he removed his sunglasses so he could look at her properly.

He gave a quick nod to Casey's kid brother across the table and an awkward "hello" to Laurie.

"This is Fez," Jackie introduced him to the boy who was now glaring at him for some inexplicable reason.

"Uh, hey man," he said awkwardly, unsure of what he'd done to summon up such a reaction.

"Anyway," he said as he turned back to face Jackie, "I need your help."

"With what?" she asked surprised.

"Well I finally found someone who I want to go to see The Big Fix with.. but she thinks I have a terrible taste in movies so I'm afraid to ask."

"Oh," said Jackie, masking her disappointment, "Why don't you just take her to see something else?"

"Ok, what do you want to go see Friday night?" he asked smiling cheekily.

Jackie smiled, now trying to hide her excitement, "How about Grease?" she asked only half-seriously.

"How about the Omen II?" He really did not want to see Grease.

"Ok," she agreed, "Meet you there?"

"Sure thing, doll." He stood up to leave giving a collective goodbye to the majority of the table then winking at Jackie before putting on his sunglasses.

* * *

"What are you thinking," Fez hissed at Jackie the minute Hyde was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Jackie replied, not understanding his reaction.

"He is friends with Casey, that's what I mean. No offence Kelso," Fez finished awkwardly.

"Hey I know my brother is a jerk," Michael said, "but Hyde's ok."

Fez didn't look convinced.

Laurie knew what was really bothering him. She was beginning to regret placing false hope in his head. "We don't really know him that well, he doesn't look like a bad guy," she offered, smiling at Jackie.

Fez snorted, Steven Hyde looked like the stereotypical image of a bad guy.

"I've talked to him a bit lately and he's really nice," Jackie agreed with Michael. "Plus he helped me out with some stuff the other day," she continued vaguely. She didn't think this was a good time to mention he'd been in her bedroom.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to be careful," Laurie said, deciding to sit on the fence on this one.

* * *

"Well that was pathetic," Casey snorted as Hyde returned to the patio.

"Shut up man," Hyde said warningly, he was in no mood for Casey's bullshit.

He tried to remind himself why he was even friends with this guy.

"She's so trashy," Pam started up, "you know her Dad's in prison right?"

Hyde thought it was a bit hypocritical for Pam to be calling anyone trashy.

"I don't know about trashy," Casey countered, "but the chicks a total prude. She's never gonna put out man."

Hyde thought back to Jackie kissing him, certainly not the actions of a prude. He wondered how Casey came to hold such a strong opinion about her. He barely knew her.

Hyde tried to ignore his friends as he looked back to where Jackie sat. He wished he could be in there with her, the one sitting next to her and the one making her laugh.

Maybe he would, he thought to himself, on Friday night maybe he could be the one to make her smile.


	7. Chapter Seven: Who Wants It More

**AN:** Thanks to nannygirl for the review, This is my homage to the Sailor Dress

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Not Mine

* * *

"God will you calm down," Laurie grabbed the shoulders of the girl who was haphazardly throwing what appeared to be every piece of clothing she had ever owned around the room.

She smiled, it was nice to see Jackie exited about something for a change.

"Well what about this," asked Jackie holding about five different blouses in front of her, "or maybe this?" she asked uncertainly, still holding the same five blouses.

"Here," Laurie said with a finality in her tone, grabbing something at random.

"Oh you're right it's perfect," Jackie regarded the navy blue sailor's dress. "Now turn around whilst I change."

"You know I don't think we've ever had a boyfriend at the same time." Laurie said after a while.

"Steven is not my boyfriend yet," Jackie countered, "but you're forgetting we had the same boyfriend at the same time."

Laurie laughed remembering the summer the two girls fought over Buddy Morgan. "Yeah, at least we know now we aren't really his type," she added, raising her eyebrow playfully.

"There what do you think?" Jackie turned around on the spot.

The dress was quite simple and had a square neckline which was framed by white piping. The sleeves were capped and closed by a button on either side. The bodice extended down to a drop waistline and the skirt was hemmed a few inches above the knee. Jackie had paired the dress with white knee socks and black mary janes.

"You look adorable," Laurie assured her.

* * *

Michael Kelso burst his way into Hyde's bedroom. "Hey man can I hang out here for a bit?" he asked, not waiting for an answer.

"Damn Kelso," Hyde said pulling down his shirt, "could you knock first, I could have been naked."

"Do you wanna play pong? Or we could watch Scooby Doo?" Kelso rattled off unconcerned that he had just invaded Hyde's privacy.

"Why aren't you at home?" Hyde asked.

"Casey kicked me out, he's having a big party tonight. He told me I was getting in the way."

Of course how could Hyde forget, Casey had been blabbing about this thing all week.

"Ok kid, one game," Hyde sighed taking pity on the younger Kelso, "then you gotta go man I have a date tonight."

"Sweet," Kelso ran to set up the game.

Hyde looked at the clock, he had an hour before he had to leave and it only took him fifteen minutes to drive to the cinema from here.

He should make it in plenty of time.

* * *

Eric laughed as he saw what Jackie was wearing when she entered the cinema. "If I knew we were going for the village people look I would have worn my cowboy hat."

"I see you as more the construction worker type," she replied mock seriously.

"Oh look here comes the Indian," Eric snorted, barely able to contain himself.

"What's he laughing at?" Fez asked as Eric laughed hysterically grabbing his stomach.

"Eh, don't worry," Jackie said waving her hands. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just came to see what you guys were up to," he replied casually.

"Fez you know I have a date tonight," she reminded him.

"Oh really, I forgot," he said feigning surprise. "Where is he?"

"He should be here soon," Jackie said a little anxiously. Steven was cutting it a bit close.

"He'd want to be," Eric spoke up having recovered from his laughing fit, "the movie starts in five minutes."

* * *

'Shit, shit, shit' Hyde kept thinking as he drove towards the cinema. Stupid Kelso and his damn pong! Now he was running late. He practically sprinted from his car into the movie cinemas.

He found Jackie sitting on the floor next to that foreign kid whilst that guy she worked with was battling a candy bar with a straw.

"Hey sorry I'm late Kelso came over and I lost track of...," he trailed off as Jackie rose to her feet.

She looked amazing.

"I'm really sorry," he said sincerely, noticing that they were late for the movie.

"It's ok," she assured him.

The foreign kid was glaring at him again. Wow this kid really didn't like him.

* * *

Fez couldn't believe what he was hearing.

This son of a bitch was late for a date with the lovely Jackie because he had been with Casey Kelso! He stalked out of the cinema without another word.

"Bye Fez," Jackie called out awkwardly.

"Michael's really into pong and he had nowhere else to go tonight so we were hanging out playing a few games," Hyde rambled on desperate to explain, "and before I knew it I was late."

"It's ok really but uh we're kind of to late for the movie. Maybe we should postpone," she said dejectedly.

"Well we don't have to see a movie," Hyde said racking his brain.

Damn what else could they do, he tried to come up with something.

"Hey do you want to go to a party?" he finished, knowing already this was a bad idea.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Great," he said taking her hand as they began to walk outside.

"Bye Eric, good luck battling that droid with your light saber," Jackie called on her way out.

"May the force be with you!" he called back.


	8. Chapter Eight: First Date

**AN:** Casey's parents are away for the weekend, oh my

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights for this show or the film.

* * *

Jackie exited the El Camino nervously, she never felt comfortable in situations where people were drinking, mostly thanks to her mothers behaviour and all she could see before her were boys wearing only their jeans and girls in tube tops and daisy dukes sprawled out over the front lawn.

"Hey Hyde," a tough looking girl clad in leather said as she spotted him entering the party.

"Hey Esther, how's my uncle?" Hyde asked in a friendly way.

"Pretty good man," she replied dazed as she moved passed Jackie and Hyde.

"Hey aren't you that girl in my art class?" came a voice from across the room.

Jackie was faced with a girl she vaguely recognised. Her eyes were drooped and she was having trouble standing up.

"Nice dress honey," the girl slurred, "this isn't a dinner party."

"Shut up Barbara," Hyde growled dangerously.

"Whatever," she girl went back to her beer.

"Hey Hyde how you doing?" came another voice Jackie didn't know.

"Hey Roy what's up," Hyde called as he pulled Jackie deeper into the house.

"God I can't believe I associate with these people," Hyde said apologetically.

"I can't believe I'm here," Jackie said uncomfortably.

"It's pretty bad huh?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied uncomfortably.

"Let's go upstairs," Hyde suggested, instantly regretting it when he saw the look on Jackie's face. "I just mean it's quieter, that's all. Look," he said sliding his hands into his jeans pockets. "These hands will remain in these pockets."

She smiled and followed him up the stairs slipping her arm into one of his.

"Oh hey man I didn't realise someone was in here," Hyde tried to back out of the room when he saw who was laying on the bed.

"Don't worry about me, just watching some tv." Casey lay flat out on the bed clad only in his underwear in an obvious drunken state. "Hey who's that you got with you?"

"Uh Casey this is Jackie, Jackie this is Casey," Hyde made the introductions. "Look man I'll just get out of here."

"Don't be silly, can I get you a drink? Hey Pam get out here."

Pam Macy came stumbling in the room dressed in a similar way to Casey.

"Oh my god," she snarled, "am I having a nightmare?" she slurred nastily.

"Shut up Pam," Hyde returned, equally livid.

"You're a fag Hyde, and you," she said aggressively pointing her finger at Jackie, "I don't wanna know what you are."

"Come on," Casey said pulling Pam out of the room, "Let's go get you something to eat."

"You're both assholes," Pam called out as she made her way down the stairs.

"God, they're kind of dillholes when they drink huh," Hyde tried to apologise.

Jackie didn't see the difference between this and their usual behaviour. "Can we go now please?"

"Sure thing, anywhere you want," Hyde said, feeling as desperate as she was to get out of there.

* * *

They ended up at The Hub.

They found Donna and Fez sitting across from Michael and Laurie sharing a couple of baskets of fries.

Laurie climbed on to Michaels lap to make enough room for Hyde and Jackie to join them. Hyde looked around the table. Kelso looked giddy, probably from too much sugar, Laurie and Donna looked bored and that Fez kid looked pissed off again.

"Hey guys," Donna greeted them warmly. "Eric's working on his Jedi mind tricks," she whispered to Jackie in undertone.

Jackie nodded in comprehension but Hyde just looked confused.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Hyde asked Jackie.

"Sure can you get me a diet soda?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure thing doll," he walked over to place the order.

"What's up with you?" Jackie asked Fez noticing the expression on his face. He just ignored her.

"We're gonna head off now," Laurie said standing up from the table. From the look on Michael's face Jackie could tell exactly what they were off to do.

Everybody was saying goodbye as Hyde make it back to the table with their drinks.

Seeing as how Donna had engaged Jackie in what appeared to be girl talk. Hyde decided to try to make a little conversation with Fez.

"Hey Fez, how are you doing?" he tried.

"That's -," the fire alarm rang as Fez recited his name, "to you."

"Uh sure," Hyde said barely hearing what he had said. Wow he really rubbed this guy the wrong way.

"Sorry dudes," Leo called from the back room, "wrong door."

"So where have you guys been?" Fez continued in his hostile tone.

"We were at a party," Jackie answered uncertainly, afraid of the reason behind Fez being so rude to her date.

"How nice," Fez continued to glare at the pair of them. "So what you just pick her up for some fun and now you're gonna drop her off here?"

"Have you got a problem man," Hyde asked, a threatening tone beginning to seep into his voice.

"Yea I have a problem," he turned to face Jackie, "when you act like a whore I have a problem."

Hyde couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like smacking this guy in the face.

"Whoa," said Donna catching what Fez said.

Jackie darted towards the door, Hyde glared at the foreign kid one last time before chasing after her. Donna followed close behind.


	9. Chapter Nine: We're Not Gonna Take It

**AN: **Sorry I had to make Fez such a jerk back there.

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

Jackie trembled as she tried to steady herself against the wall.

Nobody had ever called her a whore before. She didn't know how to feel, ashamed? angry? both?

"Hey Jackie," came a soft voice.

Hyde firmly pulled her away from the wall and into his arm's.

He still wanted to go back in there and make that foreign kid see stars but Jackie took precedence over that.

"Come on I'll take you home," he said softly. She was still hunched over, sobs racking her small frame.

"No I don't want you to take me home," she said shaking her head.

"Ok well we can go somewhere else, anywhere you want to go," he continued in the same soothing voice.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere else," she shook her head again.

"You don't want to go home but you don't want to go out? You want to stay here?" Now he was confused.

"Just drop me back at the movies it's close enough to my home," she hiccuped.

"I'll just drive you back to your house, it's on my way," he said with finality, taking her arm.

"No I don't want you to drive me home," she repeated with emphasis, pulling away.

"I'm lost here Jackie," he was very confused. It was not like she hadn't welcomed him to her house before.

"I don't want you to see me mum ok," she whispered.

Oh so that was it.

He was good enough to sneak around with when mummy dearest wasn't around. What the hell was this? Was she getting some thrill from dating some low life like him.

"Fine," he snarled as he released her and began to walk away. "Find your own way home," he called out from his car as he skidded away.

* * *

Donna stepped out from the doorway, she had heard the whole thing.

"Come on Jackie, I'm taking you home," she looked back into The Hub glaring at Fez.

She would have been willing to take a few swings at Fez herself but she had followed the same train of thought as Hyde had. She had to make sure Jackie was ok and judging from her conversation with Hyde, Donna knew she really wasn't.

If Jackie hadn't been howling Donna was sure she would have made sure Hyde understood it wasn't that he wasn't good enough for Pam Burkhart although Jackie's drunken mother's mind might have warped it that way, it was that Jackie was too embarrassed about Pam for anyone to know about her problems at home.

Donna's own parents, whom Jackie was very close to, didn't even know.

"Come on midget," Donna whispered wrapping Jackie into an embrace, "It's time to get you home."

* * *

Jackie arrived home expecting to find her mother passed out on the couch.

She was very surprised to find that not only was she not there but the liquor hadn't been touched from the night before.

Supposing Pam was out trolling some bar somewhere or possibly had even found a date of her own, Jackie went upstairs and collapsed on her bed.

She was so exhausted but her mind was still wide awake. She couldn't believe she had messed things up so badly with Steven. She felt the tears starting to well in her eyes again but she let them fall freely.

How did her life get so messed up lately. Rolling over to her side she shut her eyes tightly and forced herself to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she went looking for her mother.

She checked everywhere that seemed likely, the lounge room again, her mother's bedroom, the pool house and even some places that seemed unlikely like the garage and the library.

Figuring she was on some 24 hour bender Jackie decided to do inventory of food they still had left in the house.

All she was able to come up with was a half empty carton of orange juice, a bag of peanuts, a jar of pickles and some mustard. She figured she had enough to get her through today but she probably do a shop so she'd have something for tomorrow.

She checked the clock. The stores closed in two hours, she needed to get a move on.

She wouldn't have time to pawn anything so she'd have to use her pay from this week which should cover the basics. She opened the music box, it used to store all her valuables but now only housed her measly savings, but it was empty. It looked like Pam had raided it again.

She had never taken it all before, usually only a few dollars here and there.

Fearing the worst Jackie ran toward her parents bedroom again and threw open the wardrobe doors.

It had been cleaned out completely on her mothers side along with her luggage. Jackie knew the awful truth. Her mother had left her. She hadn't even left a note explaining why.

Jackie sank to the floor trying to think of what to do. She couldn't keep living like this. She was running out of things to sell and her job wasn't earning enough to pay the bills, a fact of which she was well aware.

She picked up the phone and dialled the number for the Pinciotties.

"Mrs Pinciotti," her voice warbled into the phone, "would you be able to come and pick me up?"

* * *

When Jackie had explained the situation to Donna and her parents over a cup of hot chocolate they had insisted that she sat at their house as long as she needed to.

She would be able to use Valerie's old bedroom now that the older girl had moved out permanently to start her own family. Bob would drive Jackie back in the morning to pick up whatever she needed to and to help her secure the house until arrangements could be made.

Jackie's heart was warmed by the kindness of Donna's parents who may have been ditzy but definitely had their hearts in the right place.


	10. Chapter Ten: Take It Or Leave It

**AN:** I never liked Jackie's mum anyway. Thanks to jwoo2525 for that second review. Big thumbs up there. Anyway here is a little Kitty and Red because it just wouldn't be That 70s Show without them.

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing

* * *

Jackie had been living with the Pinciotties for a week when the Formans invited them all over for dinner. In fact Jackie was looking forward to Mrs Formans excellent cooking so much she had come over early to help her bake a pie.

"Now honey have you ever baked a pie before?" Mrs Forman asked.

"No not really," Jackie felt uncomfortable.

Her mother hadn't exactly been a Stepford wife.

"Well that's ok, you just follow what I say and we'll do just fine."

Jackie actually found herself having a good time as she learned how to make the crust and the filling for the pie.

She even did the latticing at the top by herself.

"Hey Kitty," Red said coming in through the kitchen door a while later, "have you seen that dumbass son of mine, he was going to help me fix the car."

"He's probably out playing with his little friends," Mrs Foreman replied.

"Kitty, he's 20 years old. The boy doesn't play with anything, well except those crazy space dolls," Red grumbled.

"He might still be at his loft Mr Forman," Jackie piped up.

She knew Donna had gone over there about an hour ago and she could guess why they hadn't come over yet.

"Dammit, I need to fix that carburettor," Red said to nobody in particular.

"I could help you Mr Foreman, our pie is just baking at the moment."

"Well all right," Red grumbled reluctantly as he lead Jackie out to the garage.

"Now all you have to do," he explained as he popped to hood, "is point the flashlight at the carburettor right there."

"Like this?" she asked nervously.

"Yea that's actually pretty good," said Red surprised, he'd finally found one of his kids friends that wasn't a complete kettlehead.

* * *

"Come on Jackie, you gotta pull it harder. Give it all you got!" Red encouraged her as the nut on the tire finally came loose.

"Oh me god, I did it," she cried excitedly jumping up and down as it finally came loose.

She grabbed Red and surprised him with a victory hug.

"I feel like Nancy Drew," she continued. She had never done anything handy before. She had never been shown how.

"Well a girl needs to know what to do in case of emergency," Red smiled, a little embarrassed about the hug. "I think we better be heading back inside, I'm sure dinner's nearly done."

* * *

The next day Donna decided to head over to Hyde's house.

She had tried asking Jackie about him earlier but she had changed the subject so Donna knew she hadn't told him about her mum yet.

She could understand that perfectly though. Who would want to explain to a hostile guy she'd only had one date with that her mother was an embarrassment who had recently abandoned her and tell him that he'd misunderstood the whole situation.

Jackie had enough going on right now, Donna would just have to explain things to him herself.

She found him outside his house washing his car.

He was shirtless though it wasn't really what she'd call a warm day.

"Showing off for the neighbourhood girls," she called out as she walked up to him.

"I have a load in the washing machine," he said by way of explanation, as he smiled cheekily and removed his shades.

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"What brings you by?" he asked as he bent down to wipe his hub caps.

"Jackie," she said simply.

He replaced his sunglasses as he stood up again.

"She send you over here?" he asked, his tone distrustful.

"No," Donna said forcefully, not in the mood for his crap.

"What do you want then?" he replied, now just as hostile.

"I heard what you guys were saying, when she was crying," Donna began. She really didn't like to admit to eavesdropping. "and I know how it sounded, but you misunderstood."

"I think I understand fine," he turned around and wiped vigorously at at non existent smudge.

"Her mother," Donna said reluctantly, "is a bitch."

She hated to betray Jackie's confidence but she was sure that she'd thank her in the end.

"What do you mean," his voice sounded softer, laced with concern.

"I mean she abandoned her, took off, the night of your date."

"But Jackie didn't want me to meet her before then."

"That's because she was embarrassed. Her mother is an alcoholic, she used to hang around the house all day drinking herself to death and when she wasn't at home she was hanging around with the local bar flies."

Hyde could understand that, his own mother wasn't exactly clean and sober.

"So," Hyde started, feeling like a world class idiot, "she wasn't ashamed of me?"

"Not even close," Donna said with finality, happy he had gotten the point.

"Now she's sad all the time because you won't talk to her," she added for emphasis. Hyde was feeling like the world's biggest dick.

"So what do I do?" he asked.

"Go talk to her," Donna replied rolling her eyes.


	11. Chapter Eleven: I Can't Quit You Babe

**AN: **I felt a little uncomfortable writing this one, but here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is Mine.

* * *

Donna hadn't said a word to Jackie about her and Hyde's conversation, so when Jackie walked up to the school entrance on Monday the last thing she expected to see was Steven waiting for her with a _'please forgive me'_ look on his face.

"Steven?" she asked uncertainly.

She couldn't understand why he would suddenly want to talk.

"Hey Jackie," he ran his fingers through his hair uncomfortably.

He decided just to be straight with her. "Donna told me about your mom."

Jackie felt her cheeks colour as she looked down at her feet. She had tried to keep up appearances for so long and now all her facades were crumbling around her. She didn't want everybody knowing her family business. It was bad enough when her father had been arrested. Those whispers had followed her around for months, from every corner of the school. Now her mother was gone and with it every last shred of her families reputation. As much as she was trying to fight it she felt herself beginning to cry again.

"I don't care," Hyde said quietly.

People were beginning to stare at her so he grabbed her hand and guided her away from the tide of students making their way inside.

"I don't care about that shit," he repeated, "and I've heard what people say about you." He realised bringing up the town gossip may not have been the best move as she began to cry harder.

He pulled her against his chest.

"I only care about you." He ran his thumb over her her cheek before cupping her chin, tilting her head up to face him.

She was in no condition to go to school today he decided.

He kissed her cheek briefly before leading her toward his El Camino.

* * *

Hyde checked to see the coast was clear before he began driving away from school.

Jackie rested her head against the window, briefly wondering where they were going.

She dug around in her bag for her compact to check out the damage. Her eyes were red and her make up had run.

"Oh god," she groaned as she set about repairing the damage.

Hyde chuckled from his place in the drivers seat.

"Hey," she said, elbowing him in the ribs. "This isn't funny."

But she started laughing despite herself.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked him, stowing her makeup case away.

"The Water Tower," he replied staring straight ahead.

* * *

"Ok you go first," Hyde said as they approached the ladder.

"No way!" Jackie exclaimed, "you'll look up my skirt you perv."

"I was just thinking of you're safety doll," Hyde smirked. "It's a long way down. What if you fall, there'll be nobody to catch you."

Jackie considered the ladder, it was a fair way up.

"Ok," she resigned, "but look to the side or something."

"Sure thing," he smiled.

Jackie took off her shoes and began climbing. A ladder was no place for platform sandals.

Dangling her shoes in one hand she inched her way up the ladder, wishing she had thought to leave them in the car so she could use her free hand to bunch her skirt up.

She made it to the top without incident, she turned to watch Hyde make his last few steps.

He was grinning guiltily.

"Oh my god! you tota-" she managed to get out before Hyde silenced her very effectively with a kiss.

"Don't think tha-" she said before he claimed her mouth once more.

"You'll get awa-"

"Jackie," he interrupted her verbally, "shut up."

He brushed her hair out of her eyes before descending on her mouth once more. Backing up against the water tower and slid himself down to sit on the wooden platform, pulling Jackie with him to straddle his legs. She deepened their kiss and began pulling at his shirt which he hastened to remove. He smiled as she did likewise.

She pushed herself against his torso letting her fingers comb through his hair as she resumed their kissing. He in turn began stroking her thighs lightly with his fingertips, grazing the edging of her underwear.

"Jackie," he groaned as she shifted, pressing down on his groin.

She smiled wickedly as she repeated the motion, this time on purpose.

He slid his fingers over her bunched up skirt to her hips then up her back where he embraced her more forcefully then before, lifting her slightly off his lap. With one arm holding her close to him he slid the other down over her smooth stomach. His fingers reached just under her skirt when she felt her hand guide his away. She pulled away from him, her face flushed with arousal and embarrassment.

"It's ok," he whispered. He got the message.

Guiding her legs so that they now sat on his lap he pulled her back toward him slowly with the arm that still held her, brushing her cheek with the fingers of the other hand before pulling her to rest her head on his chest. His arms encircled her and he kissed her forehead chastely.

"I'm sorry," Jackie said in a small voice. She didn't have that much experience with guys.

Hyde squeezed her briefly before seizing her hand.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he assured her.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Substitute

**AN:** Those naughty kids, sneaking out of school. My apologies to everyone who read this without the proper spacing, it must have been like reading martian but its all fixed now. My bad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights or anything else except the DVDs for That 70s Show and Pretty In Pink. The only thing I'm guilty of is loving them.

* * *

They sat that way for what must have been hours.

Talking to each other, telling stories and jokes and swapping histories.

"We should probably get back soon," Hyde stood up before pulling Jackie to her feet.

He found his own shirt without much difficulty but as hard as they looked they just couldn't find Jackie's.

"Put your arms up," Hyde said walking over to where Jackie was scanning through some tall grass.

She raised her arms obediently and he slipped his own shirt down over her head.

"It looks good on you," he said studying her form.

"It's like a tent," she laughed holding her arms out to show him.

"Perfect," he insisted.

* * *

As they arrived back at school both were surprised they had made it back before the end of the day.

The waves of students were just beginning to spill out of the doors.

"Good timing," Hyde commented.

He leaned in for one last kiss.

"I better get going," Jackie said reluctantly, spotting Eric's car parked in it's usual place.

"Won't your mother find it strange you coming home with no shirt on?" she asked.

"She's probably wearing less," Hyde joked.

Jackie smiled brightly, "Call me later ok."

She let go of his hand and walked towards the Vista Cruiser waving as she stepped into the car.

He watched her walk away before returning to his own car and heading home.

He should ditch school every day.

* * *

"Hey Jackie," Eric greeted her as she got into the passenger side, "I didn't know you liked Led Zeppelin."

"Uh yeah," she remembered the shirt, "they're really bitchin."

"Right," said Eric successfully holding in his laughter.

Laurie stepped into the car flashing Jackie a '_where the hell have you been tell me everything'_ look.

"Batmobile away!" Eric commanded, his authority extended by the use of jazz hands.

"Started adding choreography?" Jackie asked not bothering to conceal her snorts of laughter.

"I swear he's adopted," Laurie groaned in humiliation from the back seat hoping nobody else had seen that.

"Anyway," he said ignoring his sister, "I need you to come ring shopping with me today before work. I'm going to ask her this weekend."

"You know I'm probably closer to Donna's ring size than Jackie," Laurie piped up, clearly still interested in tagging along.

"Nice try Laurie, I already got her size from her mum," Eric said with triumph.

"What did you tell her?" Jackie asked surprise.

Subtlety wasn't exactly Eric's strong suit.

"The truth," Eric responded surprised at the question, "she was there when I was asking Bob for his permission."

"You actually asked," Laurie snickered. "You are so lame."

"I think it's romantic," Jackie defended him.

"Thank you Jackie," Eric said smugly.

Laurie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Promising to tell Laurie everything later Jackie ran into the Pinciotties to change into a fuzzy pink sweater she was fond of.

Eric was ready to go when she got back so the headed off to the jewellers without further ado.

When they got there they found an effeminate man inside wearing a pair of earrings.

"Oh excuse me," he said slipping them back into their case, "what can I help you with today."

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Ok if you will just step over here," the man glided over to the other side of the store. "Lets have a look see shall we. How bout that. Look how it shines. Oh that's nice huh."

Jackie and Eric exchanged a '_what's up with this guy'_ look before Eric interjected "Well your finger hair curling over it is kinda ruining it for me."

"Does wearing the merchandise usually work for you?" Jackie asked amused.

"Well I'm new here, I used to work at the lingerie store but they fired me," the man confessed.

"Can't imagine why," Jackie mumbled to Eric.

"How about this gorgeous diamond?" he modelled a new ring.

"Wow," Jackie said impressed.

The ring was perfect for Donna.

"Great we'll take it," Eric said, relieved the experience was over.

He discussed ring size and payment with the clerk before he was finally able to leave.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Won't Get Fooled Again

**AN:** Who doesn't love a little Fenton. Thanks to nannygirl for another much appreciated review.

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill

* * *

Meanwhile across the street in the record store, Hyde was getting a grilling from his friends concerning who he'd been with all day.

"We know you were with her man," Casey droned, "I saw her get out of your car."

"Yeah what did you do, hold hands for six hours," Pam laughed at what she perceived to be a witty remark.

Hyde just concentrated on drowning them out.

He knew if he didn't say anything then they'd become bored and start up on another inane topic.

He thumbed his way through the records silently thinking he should probably just ditch these guys and head home to call Jackie.

"Hey isn't that Miss Perky now?" Pam continued in the same tone.

Hyde looked up and out the window.

Pam was right, Jackie was across the street, with that boy she worked with.

* * *

"That was weird," Jackie announced as soon as they were out of earshot of the crazy salesman.

They started giggling and had to sit down on a bench to control themselves.

"Thanks for all that back there," Eric said regaining his composure. "Seriously, I hate doing these things by myself."

"No worries," she smiled back. "I can't believe you're getting married," Jackie said suddenly.

"Yeah me either, it's kinda eerie," he admitted. "But it's what I want," he said with finality.

Jackie leaned across the bench to embrace him, "I'm proud of you," she said grabbing him in a big bear hug.

"Thanks kiddo," Eric squeezed her back before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Race you to the car!" Jackie cried out childishly taking off in the direction of the Vista Cruiser.

"Not so fast Missy," Eric lifted her off the ground whilst she struggled to get away.

"I win," Eric grinned as he reached his door first.

"Come on it's off to work we go dwarf."

"I am not that short," she huffed as she got into the passengers seat before they drove away.

* * *

"Hey Heidi, who's that guy with your girlfriend," Pam mocked him. "What a slut."

Hyde was seething. He forced his way his way out of the store slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Was that why she'd been so shy today because she didn't want to cheat on her boyfriend? They must be pretty serious if he was taking her to a jewellery store. She wasn't wearing the shirt he'd given her anymore either. Probably didn't want to make him suspicious.

That's also why her foreign friend had been so pissed with him. He knew she was cheating on this other guy and didn't approve. He had even called her a whore, now Hyde knew why. God he felt so stupid.

Why hadn't Donna said anything though, that didn't add up. She must not have known about this other guy either. Her blonde friend Laurie hadn't mentioned either...but she had left The Hub as soon as they had gotten there. Maybe she was uncomfortable being around them. The drunk mother was probably just another lie to keep him away from her house in case her boyfriend dropped by. And that was probably also the reason she had been in such a hurry to kick him out that day he'd carried that stuff home for her. The boyfriend had probably been on his way over or something.

Hyde felt so played. He couldn't believe he had thought this girl above all this. She seemed so vulnerable and genuine...beautiful.

But he was wrong.

* * *

Jackie was bouncing off the walls when she got home that night.

"Have their been any calls for me?" she asked Midge.

"Not that I know of," Midge replied in her dreamy way as she fixed Jackie her dinner.

"Stop staring at the phone," Donna said later when they where hanging around her room.

"I just thought he might call," Jackie said feigning indifference.

"Boys say they'll call all the time..I assume...actually I don't really know what I'm talking about seeing as I've only ever had one boyfriend," Donna finished unhelpfully.

"Real comforting Donna," Jackie said sarcastically.

"He might have tried before and my mum forgot to mention, anyway it's getting to late to call," Donna pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Jackie sank down onto the bed. "I guess I'll just see him at school."

"Where were you after school anyway?" Donna asked.

"At work," Jackie said quickly.

"No before then. I was surprised when Eric dropped Laurie off but not you. I was hoping he could give me a lift to the university but you guys drove off again."

"Ricky asked us to come in early, some big cinema crisis," Jackie lied hoping it sounded believable.

"Oh ok," Donna said wondering if there was more to it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Don't Lie To Me

**AN:** That Hyde...Always jumping to conclusions.

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

Jackie woke up the next day exited about going to school for the first time in her life. She made sure to dress extra carefully in a lilac coloured sundress.

"Looking extra non-slobby today Jackie," Eric commented as she got into his car.

"Thanks for that very articulate compliment Eric," she responded.

"You two are so weird," Laurie groaned from the back seat.

"Little sister had a long night," Eric explained smiling evilly.

"What did you do?" Jackie demanded.

"Why she was out drinking Jackie," Eric informed her in some sort of game show host type voice.

"Michael found a keg," Laurie struggled to explain. "Party."

"Wow, sorry I had to work and miss that," Jackie said not feeling sorry at all.

"How did she get past Red?" Jackie asked fairly impressed.

"I covered for her, and this morning she was able to fool him by saying she was up late studying. I think mum is a little more suspicious but she isn't saying anything," he concluded.

"What a good mother," Laurie mumbled affectionately.

The rest of the ride to school continued without much conversation from Jackie or Laurie but a lot of chatter from the driver. They were relieved when Eric rolled up onto the curb in his usual place and the girls were able to say goodbye.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day at school," Eric sing-songed as he drove away.

"I think he put too much sugar in his pancakes," Laurie snorted before groaning again. The sun was not her friend.

"Come on lets get inside," she groaned.

Jackie was unsurprised to see the student population at Point Place High a little reduced this morning and about half of the ones that were present looking a lot like Laurie.

She would have been amused if she hadn't been on the hunt for a certain senior.

* * *

Hyde saw the Vista Cruiser approach the school and he saw her get out of it.

So he drove her to school as well then. Hell they probably live in the same house, his mind thought wildly as he threw the joint he'd been smoking to the floor violently crushing it with his boot. He knew that was probably unlikely but the fact he didn't know for sure just reminded him just how little he did know about this girl and that bothered him more than anything.

He spent the rest of the day avoiding her which wasn't all that difficult to do, truth be told.

This just reinforced for him how little they had in common and how stupid this whole thing had been to begin with.

* * *

Jackie finally managed to track Hyde down at the end of school by waiting beside his El Camino. She was surprised he hadn't run into her today. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw him approaching his car.

"Hey!" she called out.

He ignored her greeting.

"Get of my car," he said in a low, warning tone.

Jackie was taken aback. She stepped away from his car and watched him climb angrily into the drivers seat before speeding away.

She was so confused.

She thought if not anything else he'd at least be happy to see her. She felt the tears start to well up as she made her way to the Vista Cruiser.

"What's wrong," Laurie asked noticing the change in her friends demeanour.

"I don't know," she responded honestly.

Laurie had seen the El Camino take off so she could guess who was behind this change in emotion.

"What's up?" Eric asked as the girls stepped into the car.

"One of those cheerleading bitches," Laurie said quickly.

"You shouldn't let those airheads get to you Jackie," Eric wondered when those girls were finallly going to leave her alone. This was just heartless.

Jackie just shrugged as she rested her head against the window.

* * *

"Ok so what really happened?"

Laurie had come down to the movie theatre to get to the bottom of the obvious fight between Jackie and Hyde. She had quietly suggested to Ricky that the men's room might need cleaning so Eric was sufficiently distracted.

"I don't know, I thought at the Water Tower everything was fine but maybe I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Laurie asked cautiously.

"Well we were kissing and stuff and then there was other stuff but I didn't want to do the other stuff."

"What? He tried to rape you?" Laurie asked angrily.

"Oh no nothing like that," Jackie explained quickly. "He just tried to touch me."

"Up your shirt or up your skirt?" Laurie asked crassly.

"Up my skirt." Jackie replied, embarassed at her friends frank manner.

"So he was angry when you said no?" Laurie tried to clarify.

"No, he said it was ok and I thought it was fine. I guess I was wrong though huh. I guess I should have just let him-"

"No way," Laurie interrupted firmly. "If that's the reason he won't talk to you than he's not worth it and not the kind of guy you want for a boyfriend."

"Yeah I know, I just thought he was different to Casey," Jackie sniffed.

"Well clearly not," Lauire grumbled.

Boys were such jerks.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: You're My Best Friend

**AN:** I loved this scene in Pretty in Pink with Ducky getting down in the record store.

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing

Fez was miserable.

He had been to embarrassed to approach Jackie all week. Kelso had advised him to 'do it with her' but he was pretty sure that wouldn't help, nor was it likely he would find himself in a situation where that was even possible.

Laurie had given him more practical advice, she had told him to just talk to her and apologise but he was finding that just as difficult as the first scenario. He had noticed things had taken a turn in her and Hyde's relationships but he was really sure she didn't need an I told you so right now.

He found himself walking towards the movie theatre where she worked.

Willing himself inside was surprised to find Laurie inside with her along with Eric. He really didn't want an audience for this, maybe he should just go.

All of a sudden he heard the song on the radio and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"I love ABBA," Jackie sighed as she bopped along to Dancing Queen behind the counter.

Eric pretended to gag.

"Hey what's that?" Laurie suddenly noticed Fez getting ready to dazzle them.

He counted in the beats...1...2...3...4, snapping his fingers in time with the music.

He was glorious as he moved around the room, the music flowed through him like a solid entity. He was lost in the Disco.

_Dancing Queen feel the beat of the tambourine...oh yeah._

He moved his hips wildly, rolling his hands in front of his chest. He grapevined, he hustled he busted out every move that felt natural.

"That was really great Fez," Laurie cheered when he was finished.

"Yeah man that was bitchin." Eric never knew that ABBA could be so awesome.

He met the eyes of the person he had come to see. She looked as awkward as he felt.

Motioning for her to follow him he led her around away from the register.

"Jackie I am so sorry," Fez's voice strained as he found the words. "I have never thought of you in that way, I don't know why I said it."

"It's ok," she said forgivingly but not meeting his eye.

"The thing is Jackie, I like you," he felt his stomach twist with nervousness.

"I like you too Fez," she replied uncomfortably, afraid of where this was going.

"Yea but I like you more than that, Jackie I think I love you," his voice faltered as he saw her face, "but you don't feel the same."

She looked him square in the eye. "If I could choose who I wanted to have feelings for, it would be you in a heartbeat. You're so nice Fez, and charming and good looking. But I just don't feel that way about you I'm sorry."

She looked pained, Fez reached out for her hands.

"I know," his voice strengthened again, "You want him."

"You were right about him Fez," Jackie sighed.

"I wish I wasn't," he said softly.

* * *

The next day Eric was buzzing. Tonight was the night.

After he dropped Jackie home from work he quickly changed and ran back over to the Pinciotties to pick up Donna. He had made reservations at the Lion's Head, the classiest restaurant in Point Place.

"My Lady," he said as Donna opened the door, "Your chariot awaits."

"Chariot, what happened to the batmobile?" she asked, one eyebrow cocked.

He winked as she smiled at got into the passengers seat.

After they were seated at the restaurant Eric started to get nervous.

"So this is romantic huh?" He said squeaked.

"So at college today you said you had something to give me?" she asked curiously.

"Oh uh here." He reached into his pocket for a Hersheys Bar.

"Uh thank you...for my candy bar" she smiled despite herself.

"Half a candy bar Missy," he joked, "I thought we could share it for desser."

"Eric stop being weird, why did you take me hear tonight? This isn't like our regular dates," she said deciding to be straight forward with him.

"It's nothing," he said dismissively.

"Well it was going to be something," she prodded.

"Fine," he sighed, "I was going to give you this."

He reached in his pocket for the engagement ring.

"Oh my god, it's a..."

"Yea pretty stupid right?" he chuckled.

"I don't know about that," she smiled across from him.

"What would you have done with it?" she asked shyly.

"Well I guess I would have got down on one knee."

He kneeled down on the floor.

"And told you how beautiful you looked and how you mean everything to me."

He slid the ring up her finger.

"And I would have asked you to marry me."

"Eric, I love you," Donna said still seated at the table.

"So did we just get?" he asked

"I think we did," she giggled.

"Donna, I love you," he laughed, embracing her.

"We are so stupid," she giggled.

"I know right," he agreed ruefully.

He stood to embrace her as the restaurant erupted into applause.


	16. Chapter 16: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**AN:** Thanks to everybody who has taken an interest in my story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Jackie was bored.

Laurie was on a date with Michael and Fez was stuck at church with his host parents.

So after sitting around for a while she eventually decided to catch the bus over to Eric's loft to pay him a visit.

"Hey Kid," he greeted her, surprised to see her.

"Hey Eric, do you mind if I hang here?" she asked sadly.

"Not at all," he replied as he wandered back into his bedroom. "Just doing a bit of redecorating," he called out.

Jackie looked around at the various star wars memorabilia and comic books stacked into boxes that surrounded her.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked wading through the sea of boxes.

Eric reappeared at the doorway.

"I asked Donna to marry me last night?"

"Oh my god you sneak, you never said a word," she said excitedly punching him in the arm.

"Oww, shut up I was nervous," he said, rubbing his arm.

"So did she say yes?" Jackie asked, her mood effectively brightened.

"Naturally," Eric said suavely, "I'm irresistible."

Jackie jumped into his arms.

"I'm so happy for you guys, you have to let me be a bridesmaid," she said seriously.

"Thanks but you'll have to petition Donna for that post," Eric smiled before dropping her back to the floor.

"So that's why you're cleaning out your loser junk," Jackie finally caught on. "You don't want her to find out she's marrying a massive freak."

"Donna has been to my house before," Eric said rolling his eyes. "I just want her to feel like this is her home too so I'm moving this stuff into the storage space."

"Even the spiderman sheets?" Jackie asked horrorstruck

"Yup, even the spiderman sheets," Eric replied a little sadly, but Jackie barely noticed.

"I can't wait to get married," she sighed wistfully.

"I pity the guy who marries you," Eric joked, instantly regretting it as he was bombarded with tiny fists.

"Hey what's this?" she reached in and found his old yearbook. "Haha what a dork you are," she teased, finding his prom pictures.

"Oh god, what a night that was," shaking his head at the memory.

"It looks fun," she commented, trying not to sound to interested. "Donna looks beautiful," Jackie was surprised to see her in a dress for once.

"Still haven't found a date then." Eric sat down beside her. "I thought Donna said there might be someone."

"He turned out to be a jerk," Jackie huffed.

"Was that the jerk you were crying about in my car the other day?" he asked carefully.

"It might have been," she pouted.

"Take my advice, just go anyway. If it's lame then ditch it," he shrugged.

"Do you still have your suit?" she asked, with a sudden urge to see her favourite nerd in formalwear.

"Hey yea," he suddenly brightened up a bit, "I'll go put it on."

Jackie couldn't help giggling at the brown, ruffled thing Eric emerged from the room in.

"Laugh all you want," he said, "but this is the only thing that has ever made me look like I had shoulders...Hey maybe I should wear this to the wedding."

"Please don't," Jackie begged.

He rubbed the shoulder pads fondly before leaning to turn up the radio.

"Miss Burkhart," he offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

They danced around the living room to an Alice Cooper number, trying not to trip on the boxes or each others feet.

"You are such a spaz," Eric said as he tousled her hair.

"And you are such a loser," she responded elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oww, I didn't hurt you," he whined.

"Yeah, don't mess with the hair," she said in a mock warning tone.

"Wanna help me with this mess," he gestured to the room they were sitting in.

It was looking a bit worse for wear, especially after the dancing.

"Sure," she smiled.

* * *

"Want me to drive you home," Eric offered when everything had been cleared away.

"Nah, too boring." She remembered the terrible boredom of that morning.

"Ok, how about I drive you over to The Hub and I'll buy you a pop?" he offered.

"Ok, deal, as long as I don't have to play pinball," she warned.

"It's a promise."

* * *

Hyde had been talking to Leo when he seen Jackie approaching The Hub with him, the boyfriend. Needing to escape the pair he asked Leo if he could use the back entrance and tried to think of another place he could go.

He certainly wasn't about to go home.

He remembered Casey mentioning something about another party. Thinking it sounded better than nothing he decided to head over and check it out.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: It's All Over Now

**AN:** I'm starting to wish I had a big brother like Eric too :)

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine

* * *

Hyde was starting to feel relaxed as he settled into his fourth beer.

"It's good that you could make it man," Casey mumbled, his eyes sliding in and out of focus.

"Uh yeah me too," Hyde replied unenthusiastically.

"There's a lot of sweet looking girls here tonight." Casey looked out appreciatively.

"Great," Hyde continued in deadpan hoping he could finish his beer in peace.

"So go out there and get em' chief," Casey said, slapping Hyde on the back.

Hyde stood up and walked over to the nearest girl. Talking to her had to be better than getting Casey's hot alcohol breath in his face.

"Hey," Hyde greeted the girl, she wasn't bad looking.

"Have you heard the good news?" she asked seriously.

Whoa time to move on from that one.

The next girl even recognised him.

"Hey I used to date your dad," she whispered into his ear, "do you find that a turn on."

He really didn't.

"It's not like head cheerleaders always the most talented but in my case it's true," girl number three prattled on.

Hyde would have to say she was also the most boring.

"I have to date guys who aren't as good looking as me, otherwise I'd never date," girl number four said snobbishly.

She also appeared to love the sound of her own voice as much as she loved her face.

"I know you're really angry and emotionally crippled," girl number five said in a soothing voice as she slid into his lap, "but that's ok because my boyfriends in jail."

No way he was going there.

"Ok, guess which leg is real."

Whoa, he'd really rather not.

Deciding this whole talking to girls thing was a bust he sat down near a group of boys he didn't really recognise but he figured to be in the year below his.

"There are just no great looking girls in our grade who are still single man," one was complaining.

"Yea you gotta go younger," one of his friends agreed.

"What about Laurie Foreman, that girl's a real knock out," the final one said.

"Yea Chip's right, you could ask her," the second one said.

"She's dating that smear, Michael Kelso," the first one said, "Hey what about her friend, Jackie Burkhart? She's sexy as hell, plus I bet nobody's asked her because of her dad being in prison. I bet if I ask her to Prom she'd even do it with me."

"Don't bother man," said the one called Chip, "I went out with her one time, she's a total bitch."

Hyde felt his shoulders tense.

"She's always talking," Chip continued. "I figured it'd be worth it if I could nail her."

* * *

"Hyde what the hell are you doing man?" Casey stumbled over.

Hyde was standing over some guy who appeared to have just been punched in the face.

He looked ready to go for the guys friends but some people were holding him back.

"He just lost it," one of them was saying.

Hyde looked at Casey saying nothing before he managed to shake off the people restraining him. He made his way to the front of the house before a voice called out to him.

"Hey you! Is there a motel in this puke hole?"

He turned to face a girl straddling a motor cycle. She had ratty blonde hair and was dressed completely in leather.

"Nope but there's one three puke holes over."

"Thanks, hey can I give you a ride somewhere?"

"Sure."

He climbed on to the back of her bike and they took off.

* * *

Jackie was exhausted by the time Eric drove her back home from The Hub.

"Hey Mrs Pinciotti," she said as she spotted Midge coming through from the living room.

"Jackie, I need you to come to the living room with me."

Surprised at the request Jackie followed Midge to find her own mother sitting next to a man she didn't recognise on the Pinciotties couch.

"Jackie-," her mother began, she looked like she'd been drinking.

"How dare you," Jackie interrupted her. "How dare you just come in after you just left me without any warning. I took care of you, I cooked for you I even had to get a job to support us and you support me by just running away?"

"I'm sorry I really am, I just went on a little holiday with my friend Sam."

The seedy looking guy next to her mother waved.

"I've found a new home for us, it's not to far from here," her mother said brightly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Jackie yelled angrily.

"You're my daughter, you'll do as I say!" Pam yelled loudly in no particular direction.

"Get out," Jackie said with finality.

Pam Burkhart grabbed her daughters wrist violently.

Bob Pinciotti moved over to them in a flash, releasing Jackie from her grip.

"She said get out," Bob echoed Jackie's words.

Pam and Sam said a few more nasty words before making their hasty exits.

Jackie had started crying.

"Jackie you are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to," Bob said firmly.

"Come on let's get you to bed," Midge said as she helped Jackie upstairs.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Nobodys Fault But Mine

**AN:** Bleh, Chrissy is so gross

**Disclaimer:** Nothing here is mine

* * *

Hyde stopped by Chrissy's Motel room after school the next day.

"Hey man, what's up?" he greeted her.

"Thank god you're here man, I'm dying of boredom," she replied stoically.

She bounced back down on the bed whilst Hyde took a seat next to her.

"Who would've thought I'd meet a radical number like you in a slag heap town like this," she mused.

He shrugged, what was he even doing here?

"Has it occurred to you we're on a bed," she asked lazily.

"Hey you wanna catch a movie?" he accidentally let slip out. He'd been thinking about Jackie.

"Whatever man," Chrissy agreed.

* * *

Jackie's breath hitched as she saw Steven enter the cinemas with some trampy looking girl. Was he purposely trying to flaunt his date in front of her?

"Eric can you take this one?" she asked before ducking away from the register.

She almost ran into Donna who'd just walked into the cinema.

"Watch where you're going midget," Donna teased.

"Like you can talk you lumberjack," she retorted. "Eric is just serving now but he'll be free soon."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you. I heard your mum last night," she confessed.

Hyde stopped to listen, how could Donna have heard Jackie's mum?

"Was she drunk?" Donna asked.

Jackie nodded the affirmative.

"God what I wouldn't have given to have taken a few swings at that bitch for abandoning you," the redhead growled protectively.

Hyde was feeling awful again.

"I seen Eric's loft the other day," Jackie said wanting to change the subject. "I seen he finally got rid of all his nerdy junk."

"Yeah," Donna replied. "He's acting so responsible now we're engaged."

Hyde was confused, wasn't Eric the goon that was serving him now? He glanced at his name tag. It said Eric.

"I wanted to thank you for going to the jewellery store with him," Donna continued, "I'm sure I have you to thank for not ending up with some sort of death star diamond."

"Nope, he picked the ring out himself," Jackie assured Donna.

"He was so exited about getting engaged to you that he molested me when we left the jewellery store," Jackie let her voice raise so that Eric could hear her.

"She was asking for it," Eric called back, sticking his tongue out.

Hyde's head was spinning. This guy was dating Donna? Not Jackie?

"Oh here's your change buddy," Eric dropped the tickets and some coins into Hyde's palm before Chrissy dragged him off into the theatre.

Jackie felt heart broken all over again. She knew they had never gotten to serious but it was tearing her up to see Steven with another girl.

"Eric, I'm not feeling to good," It wasn't a complete lie.

"Go on home, I'll cover for you," he said dismissing her with a wave.

"I can give you a ride," Donna offered.

"Thanks," she accepted gratefully.

* * *

Hyde felt like a dick. She hadn't had a boyfriend she was just doing a favour for a friend. That's why Donna had told him to go out with Jackie, the guy was Donna's boyfriend!

Her mum had left her too. How could he have forgotten about that. He'd been acting like a massive tool to Jackie at the same time her mum was abandoning her. That just made this a thousand times worse.

"Get off," he warned Chrissy who kept running her hands over various parts of his body.

"God, what's with you man," she started aggressively.

"I'm trying to watch the movie," he lied.

"What? You asked me here to watch a movie?" she snorted.

"That's what you usually do at the movies," he shot back.

"I'm outta here," she said standing to leave, "don't call me."

He had no intention of calling her.

What the hell was he going to do about Jackie.

* * *

Hyde exited the cinema after he was sure the coast was clear from Chrissy.

He walked over to wear Eric was doing the same weird thing with the soda cup and the popcorn machine.

"Hey, uh where's that girl who works here?" he asked trying not to sound desperate.

"She went home, she wasn't feeling to good," Eric replied, not happy his re-enactment had been interrupted.

"Thanks," Hyde replied, now completely defeated he headed for the exit.

* * *

Jackie lay on her bed in her room at the Pinciotties.

She reached under her pillow and found the shirt Steven had given her that day at the Water Tower. She undressed herself from her work clothes and put on the T-shirt before climbing back into bed.

She wondered how she could miss somebody so much when she never really had them.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Hunting

**AN:** Don't blame me for the ugly dress, it's the same one Jackie wore on the show. Thanks to becks01 and jwoo2525 for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Remains the Same

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head.."

Jackie groaned and rolled over.

"Come on Jackie wake up," Donna shook the petite girls shoulders as she slept.

She knew Jackie hadn't been sleeping well lately and she hated to wake her up this early.

Jackie caught a look at her alarm clock.

"To early for school," she mumbled sleepily.

"You're not going to school. You, me and Laurie are going to Kenosha to look at dresses," Donna reminded her.

Of course today was shopping day.

"Ok, ok I'm up," Jackie assured the elder girl.

"You better hurry up Jackie, we're leaving in five," Donna warned.

Jackie stumbled like a Zombie to the bathroom and was surprised to find herself five minutes later tumbling into the back seat looking fabulous.

"Hey babe, you feeling ok?" Laurie asked from the front seat.

Jackie was usually jumping out of her skin at the thought of shopping.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy," she mumbled.

She settled back as Donna began driving them to Kenosha. She even found herself joining into discussions on different dresses and hairstyles.

"Just one more stop," Donna said.

Fez climbed into the back seat next to Jackie.

"Hello ladies," he greeted them happily.

"Hey Fez," Jackie said surprised, "I didn't know you were coming."

It was actually a great idea to bring him along, he had great style.

"It was Laurie who suggested it," Donna piped up.

So it came to be the four of them set out for Kenosha.

* * *

"Ok guys be honest," Donna called from inside the dressing room.

She stepped out wearing the eighth most horrid wedding dress of the day.

"Maybe something sleeveless?" Fez suggested.

He had seen enough puffed up sleeves to last a lifetime.

"Ok there's just one more."

Donna seemed exited about this one as she returned to the dressing room.

They could all see why as she stepped out moments later.

The bodice was simple and fitted, and Fez noted completely skirt spilled out over the floor in a wave of fabric.

"Aiy," said Fez. He wanted to touch it but he knew they would think he was weird.

"Looks great Donna," Laurie said.

"Pick that one, definitely that one," Jackie said enthusiastically.

"Do we have enough time to look at Prom dresses?" Laurie asked.

"Sure," Donna said as she returned the dresses to the sales assistant.

* * *

Jackie was beginning to get depressed.

Laurie looked like she was having a great time searching through prom dresses and it seemed the more exited she got the worst Jackie felt.

"What is wrong?" Fez asked her coming to sit beside her on one of the changing room benches.

"Just Prom," she smiled despite herself. "Just everything lately."

"Come look for dresses with me," Fez commanded.

"What's the point," she whined.

"If nothing else then to pass the time," he said firmly.

So she reluctantly let herself be dragged away into the sea of Prom dresses. Most of them were unbelievably tacky but some were ok.

"This one is nice," she picked up a pink dress.

It was full length and fitted at the waistline. It would have been off the shoulder if not for the lace coming up from the bust to form a high neckline. A sheer and fairly wide ruffle acted as a barrier between the lace and the rest of the fabric, coming over the bust, around the shoulders and across the back. A small faux rosebud decorated the collar.

Fez studied the dress before agreeing with her and was surprised when she discarded it.

* * *

The three ladies and Fez made their way back to the car, having filled an order for a wedding dress and toting a Prom dress and a mysterious secret package in Fez's arms.

He hadn't told anyone what was inside even when bribed with an unopened packet of M&Ms.

This was very unusual behaviour.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Fez Gets The Girl

**AN:** I am Australian and therefore don't know too much about prom but I'm working under the assumption that juniors and seniors attend the same one.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine

* * *

The week before prom passed really slowly.

It seemed to be the only thing people could talk about.

Jackie could swear by the end of it she knew exactly who was going with who and who was wearing what. A year ago she would have been happy to join in but things had changed since then.

She saw the person she had wanted to go with as she sat down for lunch every single day that week. That was the most painful thing of all. He had been giving her this look lately, like he wanted to talk to her but he didn't know how. Or maybe that's just what she hoped she saw.

So she endured it. The talk of shoes and cars and corsages. All the while trying to forget the fact that she felt like she was dying a little more each day.

Hyde was having an exceptionally difficult time getting through the week too. Now he knew the truth he just felt ashamed for jumping to his ridiculous conclusions every single time he saw her but like a glutton for punishment he kept seeking her out.

He hated how sad she'd become recently. He hated the thought the he might be even part of the reason why her eyes looked so hollow and joyless. He knew he should just talk to her and straighten things out but the shame overwhelmed him every time he came even close to trying. He had to endure his fair share of prom talk as well, although most of what he heard had to do with after the event.

"This is great man," Casey was saying. "They should have prom every week, look how hot these girls are getting. It's a beautiful thing."

Pam had also become intolerable. She couldn't understand why all the boys she had been with recently had wanted to take their girlfriends to the prom instead of her.

"I'm way hotter than those skanks," she huffed. "You think so, don't you Hyde."

"Yeah sure," Hyde agreed with her, he wasn't going to be the one to point out she was the pot calling the kettle black.

"Pam, I would be happy to do it with you any time, anywhere," Casey chimed in.

"Thanks. You guys are so sweet," Pam sighed happily.

So needless to say they were driving him crazy and the temptation to skip out on school was great. But he kept coming every single day so he could watch her eat her lunch.

* * *

Then the day of Prom arrived.

The school had relentlessly taken the position that everybody who wanted to attend prom that night needed to go to school that day. But it was no great surprise to anybody that only a handful of students showed up anyway.

Jackie spent the whole day helping Laurie get ready. She painted her nails, did her make up and her hair. Both girls were very pleased with the results. By six o'clock the girls had moved outside to wait for Michael to arrive.

"It's still not too late to come," Laurie said.

"I don't have a date," Jackie said simply.

"So go alone, you don't need a date Jackie."

"I don't have a dress."

"Haven't we had this argument before?" Laurie smiled and rested her head on Jackie's shoulder. "Those bitches won't say anything tonight, I won't let them," she promised.

"You have a good time, I'll be fine here," Jackie assured her best friend.

The girls stood up as they seen the limo arrive. Michael burst out of it excitedly.

"Prom night! all right!" he cheered.

Fez stepped out of the car behind him.

"Hey Fez," Jackie said surprised.

She didn't know Fez was going to prom.

"Jackie, I know this is a bit last minute but will you go with me to prom?" he blurted out trying to keep his voice steady.

Jackie was speechless. She tried to speak but Fez held up his hand to silence her.

"Just put this on and meet us in the limo." He held up the dress she had been admiring the other day.

Laurie rushed inside to help her get ready.

"Did you know about this?" Jackie asked accusingly.

"Maybe," Laurie smiled.

"Come on Jackie, let's get the lead on," Michael called out tooting the limo horn.

"Oh god who let him near that thing," Laurie laughed.

"How do I look?" Jackie asked spinning around. She had put the dress on but had left her hair out. There wasn't enough time to do much with it.

"You look great, lets go."

Laurie pulled her out of the house and they were on their way.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Prom Night

**AN:** The big night.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Edna Hyde almost choked on her beer when she seen her son getting ready for prom.

"What's that you're wearing?" she snorted.

"Go back to bed ma," he said dully.

She stood up from the couch where she'd been watching tv.

"They're all gonna laugh at you," she said snidely as she wobbled on the spot. A little of her beer spilled out over her hand.

"Gee ma, you're making the night too damn special," he countered, rolling his eyes.

"Fine walk out just like your fa-."

Hyde didn't need to hear the end of that sentence to know what it was. She said it every time he left the house, including school days.

_'What am I doing'_ he thought to himself. The prom was totally not his scene. But he would go, just on the off chance she was there. He would stop being such a pussy, man up and explain himself to Jackie. If nothing else he would at least apologise.

Firing up the El Camino he tore off down the street.

* * *

"Wow," said Laurie as she entered the gym, "The gym looks, like the gym but the streamers look nice."

"Yeah, it's gonna be an incredible night," Michael said giddily.

Jackie was interested to see what he'd be like after he got some punch into him.

"Come on Laurie," Michael tugged at her hand like a child, pulling her in the direction of the dance floor.

Laurie rolled her eyes for Jackie's benefit before following her date.

"You look beautiful Jackie," Fez said when they were alone. He pulled a gold box out from somewhere and slipped a pink carnation on to her wrist.

"I guess it wasn't hard choosing the right colour," Jackie joked before pulling him in for a brief hug. "Thank you Fez. You look great too." She really liked his sharp blue suit.

"Come, let us dance," he pulled her out to the dance floor.

Jackie had to admit she was having a great time as she danced the first few numbers. Fez was a great dancer and since he wasn't expecting anything she was free from the wild touching other girls on the floor were now being subjected to. She was thankful he had made her come. She was so lost in the music she didn't see Hyde as he slipped into the gym.

* * *

Hyde arrived to the prom to find Casey and Pam groping each other wildly in the corner. He walked over to stand beside them, but not wanting to interrupt he began scanning the dance floor for Jackie. He spotted her dancing with that friend of hers who detested him so much. His stomach churned with nervousness, how was he going to find a way to get her alone?

"Please don't tell me you're not over that girl yet," Casey said as he pulled himself away from Pam. "Look who she bought as a date. The poor guy hasn't got a prayer of getting laid tonight."

Pam cackled evilly like the witch she was.

Hyde finally caught something, "that's what bothers you about her isn't it."

"What?" Casey asked taken aback.

"You get to everyone, but you couldn't get her," Hyde mused.

"I don't need to listen to this tonight Hyde." Casey stood up glaring down.

Hyde wished he was a few inches taller.

"No that's it isn't it, she thinks you're shit and deep down you know she's right," he finished in his own calm way.

"Shut up Hyde," Pam snarled.

"And you," Hyde started turning to face her. "You haven't got an ounce of the class she has, that's why you put her down all the time."

"Fuck off Hyde," Casey said.

"Thanks for proving my point," he called back before walking away.

* * *

Fez saw Hyde coming their way.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" he asked willing to do anything Jackie asked of him.

"No it's ok," Jackie said very anxious to here anything Steven wanted to say to her.

Fez moved away from the dance floor. He noticed a girl sitting down by herself.

"Hello," he said as he sat down next to her. "My name is Fez."

"Nina," she replied, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Would you like to dance," he asked trying not to sound too eager.

"Sure," she smiled back at him.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: The Girl I Love

**AN:** Sorry I'm a little late posting this, I slept in whoopsy.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

* * *

Hyde felt his courage failing as he walked up to where Jackie was standing.

"Hey," he managed to get out. She looked so beautiful tonight.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

Hyde was stunned what on earth did she have to be sorry for.

Jackie's face flushed as she tried to explain. "I know I'm not very good at... make out stuff."

Oh Jesus, that's what she thought he was angry about. He felt like a bigger dick than ever.

"I didn't really give you a chance I mean I understand why you'd get mad-"

"Oh shit," he cut her off, "Jackie I don't care about that stuff."

He thought briefly of Chip and his remarks at the party. Was this the kind of treatment she was used to from guys?

"I just thought, you were used to different girls," she continued.

"Damn Jackie," he pulled her close against his chest, "this was never about that.. at all."

"Then what," she asked sadly.

"I thought you had a boyfriend," he said feeling incredibly stupid.

Jackie was confused. She didn't really know to many boys.

Michael was clearly with Laurie and Steven had seen her with Fez enough times to know they weren't dating right?

"I thought I seen you kissing that guy, you know that Eric guy you work with that day after the water tower..." He trailed off running his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"That was nothing," she pulled slightly at the front of his shirt desperate to explain.

"I know that now," he led her over to sit down.

"I overheard when you were talking to Donna that day at the movies. But can you blame me for thinking it, you're so beautiful," he ran his fingers softly over her cheek, "any guy would be crazy not to notice you."

He leant down to kiss her, stroking her cheek gently. She responded shyly still not fully comprehending that this was actually happening.

"Why didn't you say something before?" she asked softly.

Her conversation with Donna had happened weeks ago.

"Because I'm an idiot, I was to shit-scared to approach you because I was afraid that you'd hate me or that you'd moved on or a million other different excuses."

"I don't hate you," Jackie said as she leaned against his chest. She couldn't feel anything else right now except for relief.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

She smiled and let him lead her outside.

* * *

When they pulled up to the Pinciotties, the house was dark.

"I think everybody's asleep," Jackie shrugged.

Hyde parked a little further down the street before Jackie let him into the house. She felt bad about taking advantage of the Pinciotties trust but she had been heartbroken for so long and this felt so right.

Hyde followed her lead up the stairs, highly amused by how alert she had become. A cat rattled through a rubbish bin outside and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Easy there," Hyde rubbed her shoulders.

She recovered and led him into her bedroom. She made him turn around as she slipped out of her prom dress and into the Led Zeppelin shirt he had given her weeks before. He smiled in recognition before stripping down to his underwear and joining her in the bed.

"I'd forgotten you had that."

"Would you like it back?" Jackie asked uncertainly.

"Nah, it looks better on you anyway."

* * *

Hyde reluctantly slipped out before she or the rest of the Pinciotti household woke up the next day. Grinning idiotically he was making his way back to the El Camino when he spotted Eric of all people, sitting on top of his Vista Cruiser.

"Hey," he greeted him awkwardly.

He still could not help feeling a little jealous around this guy. Eric was also feeling uneasy.

He looked at Hyde square in the eyes before giving him a warning. "Don't screw around with Jackie man."

Hyde was definitely getting the protective older brother vibe from this guy. "I have no intention of doing that," he said trying to clear thing up.

"She's been crying over someone lately, I know it's you," Eric continued in the same vein.

Hyde felt terrible all over again. He hoped he could make all that up to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Hyde asked curiously. It was like 5am.

"I'm engaged," he explained briefly, "but I don't know if it's the right move."

"Do you love the girl."

"Hell yes," Nothing was more clear to Eric then that.

"How far away is the wedding?"

"About two months," Eric shrugged.

"Don't sweat it man you'll have it figured out by then," Hyde finished confidently.

Eric hoped he was right.


	23. Chapter 23: Love, Wisconsin Style

**AN: **There we go all finished. Thanks to everybody who reviewed it really made putting this thing up worthwhile. A special thanks to jwoo2525 who reviewed 3 times...good effort. Well I hope you enjoy the last chapter, Merry Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** Not my people, not my plot.

**2 months later.**

"Oh my god," Jackie panicked running up the curve. She turned to face Hyde in the passengers seat.

"I did it again huh?" she said defeatedly.

"No babe, you nearly had it that time. Here lets switch and I'll show you." Hyde climbed back into the drivers seat of the El Camino. He drove around the round about with ease before coming into the perfect parallel park.

They were in the middle of their weekly driving lessons in Point Places deserted back streets.

"I'm never going to get this," Jackie moaned.

"Yes you will, I promise." Hyde was determined to teach her how to drive.

"Let's stop for a while." He pulled up on the side of the road.

They wandered down the street for a bit before coming to a large boulder. Hyde pulled Jackie down to sit on his lap.

"I should just give up on this whole driving thing," she sighed dejectedly.

"No way, who's going to drive me home when I'm wasted" Hyde joked.

"You know I learned how to change a tire once," Jackie remembered.

Hyde chuckled. "That's great doll."

"I can't believe Eric is getting married tomorrow," Jackie said suddenly.

Hyde remembered their conversation from a few weeks ago. He'd better be getting married tomorrow.

"I can't believe Donna's getting married tomorrow," he replied.

Jackie snuggled against Hyde more closely. He noticed she got like this whenever wedding talk came up, not that he was complaining. He leant his head over to kiss her softly.

"We better go get some lunch, I'm starving," Hyde said as he moved to get up.

"No need," Jackie said as she bounced over to the car pulling two brown bags out of her handbag. Each had a big love heart on the front with the name 'Jackie' or 'Steven' emblazoned on it in thick black marker.

Hyde smiled, Jackie was always doing corny stuff like this. It was adorable.

* * *

Hyde sat in the church the next day bored out of his brain. Jackie had made him wear a suit and the tie felt like it was choking him.

Eric was up the front looking like a nervous wreck.

The music started up as she began walking down the aisle. Jackie looked beautiful and Hyde was lost for a moment before he remembered a bride was making her way down too.

Donna was exuding complete joy as she beamed her way down the aisle.

Hyde managed to block out all of the reverends ramblings and focus on Jackie. He was picturing how he was going to remove the pins that were securing her hair high onto her head, letting her luxurious hair spill down her back. Then he would sweep it over her shoulder as he unzipped her dress and let it pool around her feet.

He didn't get much further into the fantasy when he heard the minister address Eric, "as long as you both shall live."

Hyde felt his breath hitch briefly before Eric let forth a resounding, "I do."

* * *

"Guess who," Jackie covered Hyde's eyes as she snuck up behind him later at the reception.

"I don't know but whoever it is, we gotta be quick before my girlfriend spots us," he teased.

"Steven!" Jackie reprimanded him, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow, I was only joking," he chuckled.

He snaked his arm around her waist pulling her into an embrace before whispering in her hair, "You look pretty sexy as a bridesmaid."

She found his mouth and she pulled him into kiss.

"I wanna get out of here, take you home," he groaned as he kissed her feverishly.

"In a little while," she giggled, pushing him away.

The couldn't leave yet, that bouquet had her name all over it.

* * *

"That toss was rigged," Jackie huffed an hour later as she sat leaning against Hyde at the top of the Water Tower.

"Donna tossed it to Laurie because they're sisters now."

"Yeah," Hyde agreed with her because it was the easiest thing to do at that moment.

"Would you marry me?" Jackie asked tentatively, "I don't mean now or anything, just maybe, someday, whatever."

"I don't know," he replied honestly. He hadn't really thought about that too much.

She looked a little downcast.

"Look Jackie, I don't know too much about that sort of thing, I never thought I'd ever get married."

"I love you," she said looking into his eyes. "You don't have to say it back or anything. I just wanted you to know."

She buried her face into his chest a little embarrassed by her omission.

* * *

Jackie sat behind the register at the cinema bored.

She missed Eric. He had been replaced by Mitch Miller who was just plain annoying.

"Steven!" she jumped up anxiously as Hyde entered the cinema. He had barely said a word to her since last night.

He walked over to embrace her quickly before pulling her to an area that was a little more secluded. Jackie briefly thought the last time she had been here with a boy he had told he he loved her. She wondered if she was about to get a similar declaration from Steven.

His eyes looked pained as he searched for something to say. He couldn't remember ever saying anything remotely close to this to anybody before.

"You don't have to say it," Jackie reminded him. "I already know." She kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"I want to say it," he said, hoping she understood.

"You will," she said as she fell into his embrace again.

There was plenty of time for that later.

**The End**


End file.
